


The Promise of Affection

by Elthadriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has long since convinced Michael to sleep with him, but convincing him to stay is another matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinla/gifts).



> I've been sorting through a lot of my older fic, and I found this sitting finished and unposted, so I making the briefest reappearance in the spn fandom to share it.
> 
> What better way to end my involvement with a fandom than filthy, filthy porn?

“Stop squirming.” Lucifer gave a light swat to Michael’s rear to drive his point home but resisted the urge to give him a proper spank. Michael took warming up before he really allowed Lucifer to play with him like that. His pride could take a lot of work to bring down enough to admit some of the things he enjoyed in bed.

Michael shifted angrily but didn’t protest the light slap verbally. Last time he had done that Lucifer had teased and taunted him until Michael had begged to be spanked until he cried. He hadn’t been able to sit or make eye contact with Lucifer for days but considering how hard they had both come Lucifer had considered it a victory.

“I’m not squirming,” Michael protested. “If you would stop dragging this out we wou-” Michael let out a sharp keen as Lucifer twisted his hand, finally pressing against Michael’s prostate.

“Lucifer,” Michael breathed, hands fisting into the sheets and Lucifer smirked openly, wishing he had thought to turn Michael over sooner so his brother could have seen it. Michael always tried the prettiest shade of pink and got wonderfully sulky when he felt like he was being mocked.

He almost rectified the problem right there but Michael, consciously or unconsciously, Lucifer couldn’t be certain, dropped his shoulder’s down minutely, raising his hips and his arse a little higher. The highly proud man even spread his legs wider. Lucifer rewarded the behaviour by twisting his hand again rubbing against Michael’s prostate. 

The noises Michael made were nothing short of delicious, a mixture of short, harsh breaths and bitten back moans. 

“Lucifer, please,” Michael snarled into the pillow, openly arching against Lucifer’s hand now. Fuck, he was gorgeous when he let himself go for Lucifer.

“What’s the Michael?” Lucifer bought his other hand up to skim lightly along the underside of Michael’s cock, not giving enough pressure to be anything other than teasing.

“Lucifer!” Michael tried desperately to use the authoritative tone he generally saved for when he was trying to get on of their siblings to do their chores but he was too breathless to pull it off. “Stop playing games.”

Lucifer pulled his hand completely off Michael’s cock and pulled the other out slightly, still very definitely inside Michael, but too short to reach his prostate.

Michael humped the air desperately but couldn’t reach the bed with his hips raised that high and he seemed completely unwilling to pull away from the hand Lucifer still had one him.

“Ask me properly,” Lucifer said.

“Please,” he tried.

Lucifer pulled his hand almost all the way out so only the tips of two fingers were still in Michael.

“Brother, please,” Michael said, dropping his head down into pillow to hide his face. It didn’t matter, Lucifer could picture it perfectly anyway, flushed red with shame and arousal. 

“How could I deny you when you ask so nicely, brother?” Lucifer pressed a kiss to the base of Michael’s spine and removed his hand, cock twitching at the little cry of loss Michael made.

He helped turn Michael over, leaning back to take in the view. Michael already looked wrecked. The flush on his face had spread down to his chest and his whole body was covered in a fine layer of sweat. He lay panting deeply through his nose, arms up above his head, knees bent, and legs spread on either side of Lucifer’s waist. There was no position Lucifer would rather have Michael in.

Lucifer ran his hands up the inside of Michael’s thighs, eyes locked on Michael’s face. Michael’s jaw tightened as he tried to hold back a reaction, but he couldn’t hide the way his thighs trembled under Lucifer’s touch.

With one hand spread on Michael’s tight gut, Lucifer used the other to quickly slick up his cock. He lined himself up, Michael’s legs wrapping around his body, and pushed into Michael’s tight hole.

Lucifer pushed in slowly, slower than either of them might want, but it was worth it for the look on Michael’s face, like he was experiencing the most exquisite kind of torture. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were distant, he seemed unaware of the soft little moans escaping him.

“If Gabriel and Raphael could see you now,” Lucifer hissed, punctuating his comment with a violent thrust.

It put some of the fight back into Michael and he bucked his hips with a slight snarl, hands grabbing Lucifer’s shoulder’s to drag him down into a biting kiss. Lucifer allowed himself to be pulled down, hitching Michael’s legs higher and further apart as he fell, causing pain to flash across Michael’s face at the strain before the intensity of the new position forced a moan from him.

“The perfect, golden boy impaled on his little brother’s cock and begging for it like a common whore. What would they think of you?” Lucifer hissed into Michael’s mouth between kisses.

“Shut up,” Michael snarled, but his eyes were dark with lust and Lucifer felt Michael’s cock twitch between them.

“What would father think of you?” Lucifer asked again, rolling his hips, soaking up the feeling of them pressed so closely together.

For a second Lucifer thought he might have gone too far as anger and shame took over Michael’s face. Michael’s hands, which had been gripping Lucifer’s shoulders and holding him close, now tried to push him up. But Lucifer grabbed Michael’s cock tightly and Michael keened, dropping his head back onto the bed, anger forgotten.

“Please, Lucifer, I need more.” Michael gasped, not looking at Lucifer, but hands wondering, trying to pull him closer again.

“Michael,” Lucifer warned.

“Brother, please. Give me more.” Michael was so desperate now that he didn’t even make an attempt at fighting.

Lucifer picked up his pace, pounding into Michael with little regard for Michael. He tugged at Michael’s cock in time with his rough thrusting, soaking up Michael’s gasps and moans. 

Michael came quickly with a strangled shout. He tried to bite it back but he couldn’t entirely swallow down his cry of “brother”. 

Lucifer leant forward, bending Michael in half, finding it so easy now Michael was boneless from his orgasm. He picked up his pace, slamming into Michael with more force, unsympathetic to Michael’s post-orgasm hypersensitivity. Michael made soft whining noises on each thrust, clutching at Lucifer’s forearms. 

Lucifer climaxed only a minute later, snarling out Michael’s name and gripping Michael too hard, shuddering against him. He pulled out, lube and come dribbling out of Michaels’ arse onto the bed. Lucifer considered getting up to get something to clean them off with but Michael was warm and Lucifer didn’t want to leave him just yet. Lucifer lowered himself gently onto Michael.

The both lay there for a moment basking in the afterglow. Michael was breathing like he had run a marathon, and was running his hands all over Lucifer as if checking he was still there. Lucifer pressed lazy kisses against Michael’s skin as they drifted. 

Michael ruined the calm when he spoke.

“I need to go back to my room,” Michael said, voice horse. 

Lucifer didn’t reply but his expression must have said something.

“I need to,” Michael repeated, but he hadn’t yet made any attempt to break from Lucifer’s arms and leave.

“Stay until your first alarm. No one is up before you anyway.” Lucifer rarely made any attempt to get Michael to stay, it hardly ever worked and frankly he was tired of the conversation and the rejection.

They were silent for a while.

“I’ll stay for a little while,” Michael said at last, sounding like the compromise cost him greatly. 

Michael fell sleep quickly but it took a long time for Lucifer to join him. Even though Michael was in his bed with him, where Lucifer wanted him and likely were Michael wanted to be, the reluctance with which Michael had stayed made him feel bitter about the result rather than happy.

He wouldn’t ask next time, he’d make Michael beg to be allowed to stay.


End file.
